bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GiftedTadpoleBee/Update Ideas
Bees This section will include bees Color Bee A fellow bee that will give you the color that satisfys you 1fb67c16-a0e7-4fe9-8096-b2ae77a18e23 (5).png|Mystery Boost C278aff4-c92e-4b4c-936c-4a30f372804e.png|Color Bee STATS | | |} |} Inventory Items Tools Honey Hammer Collects ALL The pollen from 9 patches. Every 10th scoop, you collect 3 pollen from every flower in the field Crafting: 500,000,000,000 Honey 5 Mythic Eggs 50 Basic Eggs 1,000,000 treats LOCATION This can be bought next to Onett (30 Bee zone) Added Questlines Black Bear Mythic Journey MUST HAVE 35+ BEES TO RECIEVE THESE QUESTS Polar Bear: Coconut Cake Collect 10,000,000 Pollen from the coconut field Collect 2,500,000 goo Polar Bear: Tunnel Tacos Defeat 1 tunnel bear Collect 50,000,000 Pollen from the pepper patch Polar Bear: Old days tour Collect 10,000,000 Pollen from the sunflower field Collect 10,000,000 Pollen from the Dandelion Field Collect 10,000,000 Pollen from the Mushroom Field Collect 10,000,000 Pollen from the Clover Field Collect 10,000,000 Pollen from the Blue Flower Field Potions you earn1-3 potions every polar bear quest. Potions last 10 minutes and can't stack Hasty Potion: x1.25 player and bee speed Focus Potion: +%25 critital chance +%5 Crititcal power Red potion x1.5 red pollen Blue Poition x1.5 blue pollen White Poition x1.75 white pollen Yellow Potion +%15 instant conversion |} 978decf2-378f-47d5-a11c-16638047760d (5).png|Focus Potion 978decf2-378f-47d5-a11c-16638047760d (4).png|Blue Poition 978decf2-378f-47d5-a11c-16638047760d (3).png|Red Poition 978decf2-378f-47d5-a11c-16638047760d (1).png|Hasty Poition 978decf2-378f-47d5-a11c-16638047760d (6).png|White Poition Cub Buddy Treats/Accecories COOKIES Cookies can be given to cub buddys to make them more useful. The only way to obtain these is completing Mother Bear's Cub's Cookie Quest. By feeding it increases its level by one TRIVIA *The face on it is the same as a treat *This is one of the only 3 items that can only be obtained from quest lines *When you give a cub a cookie, the buffs included are: Ability to punch mobs, better rewards, summon tokens. Cub Buddy Skin/Treat Buffs Added Questgivers Mother Bear Cub (Questgiver) Mother bear cub is mother bears cub. She gives quests about leveling bees and cub buddys and rewardsCookies. Cookies help get your cub buddy better! Locations 40 Bee Zone (Jungle Zone) This Zone Includes: 2 New Fields 2 New Items 1 New Bear 1 New Bee 1 New Location 3 New inventory items 1 shop Fields Watermelon Field The Watermelon field is a red field in the 40 bee zone, it has red and white flowers, it is right next to the fruit shop. What can appear here: Watermelons Treats red extract Banana Field The Banana Field is a white field. It is located in the 40 bee zone. The Banana field is guarded by the banana beast. What can appear here Bananas Treats Emzymes Updates Update 1-release Update 1.1-added potions, and minor updates Update 1.2- Added Honey Hammer, and started mythic journey questline Update 1.3- Added new bee, finished Mythic Journey, added new polar bear quests Update 1.35-LOTS OF FIXES Update 1.4- Slowly Releasing Cub Buddy Update Update 1.425-Added accessories Update 1.45-Released full update Category:Blog posts